Living A Random Life
by CPHX
Summary: A story about gals, guys, and other minor characters doing their nomal and abnormal things.


Hi, this is my first Super Gals Fanfic, hope you like it.

I don't own Gals! Mihona Fujii owns it.

I've seen all the episodes in the anime but only read up to vol. 7 in the manga. I will add character from late in the anime later in the story, and add some people from the bonus stories in the manga.

It was Monday. The sun is shining its rays to every one in Shibuya. The signs of night are gone, and the sun is waking up all the sleepy heads. One of them is Kotobuki Ran. "CRAP!" yelled the red streak girl to show everyone in the Kotobuki household she was awake. "I'm so late." She said getting her clothes at the same time. "MOM, why didn't you wake me up?" She got her uniform on and putting on her make-up.

"Ran, I told Sayo to wake you up thirty minutes ago." She yelled back. Just when she said that Sayo came running into Ran's Room holding a water gun.

"This will wake up Ran you bet." Opening the door Sayo went crazy, flailing her arms. "TAKE THIS." Ran look at Sayo for a second but then, SPLASH. "Ran your awake, another case solved for the junior detectives."

Ran was now uber pissed at her kid sister. She just put her make-up and now she was it was gone. 'Damn Water.' Ran thought. "Sayo, I'll give you a five second head start."

"Well sis, if you bought waterproof make-up then…" Now realizing what she did ran out of Ran's Room. "I'm sorry you bet." screamed Sayo running down the stairs.

"Crap now I'm even later. Thanks a lot Sayo." sighed Ran. After that fiasco with Sayo, Ran was finally ready, and ran to the door. "Bye Mom."

"Wait Ran you forgot" the door slammed closed, before she could finish. "you lunch."

Ran was late, like always, now she had to deal with Naka Teach. "Kotobuki why were you late." Looking pissed off Naka Teach was getting ready to hit Ran with his trusty paper fan for a certain red streak gal.

"Well you see, I was heading out the door until my sister broke her leg making a sandwich. I was helping her when a magical fish came and granted me one wish. Being the unselfish person I am, I wished for my sister's leg to be fixed. He waved his tail and her leg was better but then he took her to be his fish wife. So I…" A paper fan hit her like a baseball bat hitting a baseball, sending her across the room. Well not really, it just left a red mark on her face.

"Cut the crap Kotobuki, and tell why you're really late."

"I overslept" She answered hoping for nothing worse to happen.

"Just take your seat." He said giving up on talking to her. Walking to her seat se waved to her friends, Miyu, Rie, Setsuki, and miss dark and gloomy Aya.

"So Ran did you hear that there's a sale at the 99 cents store." Miyu pointed out. "On your allowance Ran, you need all the sales in the world."

"That's so right, Ran's super poor." Satsuki added in the conversation about Ran's poorness.

"She couldn't buy a soda with her money." Rie laughed. It's true, she always asks second place to buy her stuff. He was a really nice guy.

"SHUT UP" Ran yelled. Venting her anger she hit her three friends on theirs heads. Looking at Aya, she saw her looking well dark and gloomy.

"RAN, why did you hit us." Rie shouted, rubbing her head.

"Yeah Ran, you need to control your anger." Setsuki proclaimed.

"Ran, your so mean, I'm telling Yamato." Miyu cried.

'If Miyu told Yamato then he would tell mom and dad, then I would get no money, and then I could kiss those cool sandal good bye. But maybe Taksukichi, and second place could help pay for it.' Ran thought. "Sorry Miyu please tell bro."

"Kotobuki" Naka Teach was now fuming. "Stop talking and stay after school." After all this Ran was a good girl and went to sleep for the rest of the time in homeroom.

At lunch time Ran, Miyu, and Aya went to the roof. "Miyu your lunch look so tasty, give me it." Ran reached out to grab the bento, Miyu seeing this, slapped Ran's hand. "Ow, why you did you slap my hand Miyu?"

"Ran, where's your lunch today?" Miyu pointed out, avoiding the question.

"I overslept and forgot to grab my lunch today." rubbing the back of her head.

"Here Ran." Aya said. "You can have mine, I'm not that hungry." Ran took it in a second and ate it like she hadn't eaten for days.

"What's wrong Aya?" Miyu asked.

"Nothing." Aya insisted to her friend, looking at the clouds. Ran looked at her suspiciously

When school, and her talk with Naka Teach ended. She went to see her friends at favorite dog.

"Hachi" Running over sit on the dog. "Your master is so drained today. First Sayo shot me with water then I was late to school, and now I to do extra homework now." Ran cried. The dog of Shibuya was getting a bit uneasy.

'Please help me, get this girl off of me.' Hachi thought wishing this girl would move.

"RAN" shouted some boy. Looking out to see who it was, she saw two boys. One was a dark hair, clean cut guy, and the other was a blond hair guy. "Ran, what are you doing up there?"

"Oh hey, Otohata, Second Place." She waved at them. "I'm so hungry, buy me something to eat." falling off Hachi in hunger, leaving a certain dog happy.

"Hey Ran" running over was Miyu. Aya stopped in her track once she saw Otohata. "So Ran what are we doing?"

"Hello Otohata, Second Place." Aya greeted. Rei just waved at her and Yuya was in Ran Land.

"Well." Ran started. "Second Place is going to treat all of us to some food. So let's get going." Now Ran was dragging Yuya to their favorite restaurant.

"Ran is so stupid when it comes to love." Miyu sighed watch Ran drag Yuya.

"Yeah your right." Aya added.

"Both of them are idiots" Rei said going to no place in particular.

"Wait Otohata" Aya ran over to him

Miyu was alone now. 'I could follow them or meet Yamato and tried to get a kiss." Miyu dreamed of her and Yamato kissing all alone. Being happy because of this Miyu went to find her boyfriend.


End file.
